Shining Though the Darkness
by Cassy The Cat
Summary: Children of the Light, Book 1: Blaze a lost princess adopted by a hero and his wife. Silver a young hedgehog who lives his life being trained by another hero. Both Have untold pasts. Could their future together help them unlock their pasts? Will they try to stay together against all odds?
1. Chapter 1 They meet

**10 YEARS AGO **

Young princess Blaze was sitting on a rock watching the fiery sun godown. She often did this because she felt it was her only friend, a burning spirit with a lot of wonder.

She looked at her arms and wondered where her strange marks on her arm came from, her father told her it was the power of the sol emralds she was trusted with, but the young princess called it a curse.

Her head turned as she heard a loud snap. Her hands began to glow and as a fiery circle formed around a white hedgehog with golden eyes and a terrified expression on his face. Out of no where he started glowing and aqua color, rose in the air and took off. Blaze took off in the opposite direction.

When she arrived home her father was standing by the door waiting for her, Blaze knew she was adopted because both of her parents were hedgehogs so she knew what the looked father the greatest of all heroes and her mother sweetand innocent.

"Blaze finaly your home we were worried sick about you".Blaze looked down at her feet and walked inside and up to her room. Blaze took out her book and drew a picture of the strange hedgehog she met wanting to know more about him.

She slipped into a dream of him to. _Who is he? _She woke up the next morning and left early. She was hoping to see him again. While she was watching the sun come up, an aqua glow appeared around the rock. The same glow she saw yesterday. She was looking around for him, But she didn't see him.

Finally he appeared from behind a tree. He emerged his hand glowing and pointed at the rock. "Who are you?" Blaze asked. The hedgehog looked up at her with his piercing golden eyes. "My name is Silver, and I demand to know what you are doing here!" Blaze looked at him. "I'm always here. I've never seen you here before." He gently set the rock down, and looked at her puzzled.

"Well, what's your name?" She looked at him. "I'm Blaze." Silver chuckled. "What's so funny?" "Just your powers for what I see, that's all." Blaze fell back words as he sat next to her. "Wha-what's wrong with my powers?" Silver chuckled again. "Nothing that name just suits you."

Blaze looked at him. "So where do you live?" "Oh, I live over near the edge of the woods in a clearing where I train all day and night for some reason. Shadow tells me I need to keep my senses strong, but I don't think I can get any better." Blaze looked at him and smiled. "So where do you live?" he asked back.

Blaze pointed North. "Over there, nothing special or anything. I just live with my adoptive parents Sonic and Amy." Silver was looking at her then looked away. He jumped down. "Well I need to get home I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Then he took off.


	2. Chapter 2 Issues

**Present**

Silver was walking home from seeing Blaze one day only to see Shadow standing there in his usual fustrated look on his was used to this he could never make out what is was about. Was just about to dart behind a tree when he called out.

"Silver stop hiding and get over here!".Silver looked over at Shadow and walked over to face he looked at him. Then out of nowhere Shadow jumped behind him, Silver jumped back and shot a blue power wave in his direction. Shadow smiled at Silver's motion and dissapeared. Then he reappeared again, picked Silver up and threw him across the yard.

"I'm disappointed with you Silver,you need to spend more time working on your combat skills instead of running off into no where".

"I'm sorry Shadow, I will try harder." Silver said sadly.

Blaze ran in the door dropping her book as she ran through the mother looked down and said. "be careful with that bag Blaze If those emeralds broke you would be powerless." Blaze looked at her. "The why don't I break them, my power is a curse anyway." Amy took Blaze's hand.

"Sweet heart don't talk like that. On your eighteenth birthday everything will be better, I promise." "Okay" Blaze went upstairs towards her room.

After dinner Blaze left to meet Silver it was dark already and she worried that he might not be there. When she arrived she saw him she took off running. He waved when he saw her running. "Can you believe it, Blaze we have been friends for ten whole years." Blaze smiled she felt like she was at home when she was with him.

"I think our lives are about to change." Blaze said out of the blue late that night. "Why do you say that?" Blaze stared at the sky. "I don't know it's just a feel that they are." Silver stood up, and looked towards his house. Do you think our families know something about it?" She shook her head.

"No one can predict the future, Silver. All we can do is control what we do right now." "I hope your right." Silver said before he ran off.

Blaze was sitting in her room looking out the window, she loved mornings. The forest seemed quiet. She quickly tied her hair back and went down stairs. No one was up yet. She liked it that way, that meant no one could tell her what to do. She took out her drawing book and started to doodle.

Before she realized it she looked down and saw Silver's face. Oh how she missed him. She knew this was a day he trained and she had to wait until later to see him.

"Why did you throw that?" Silver yelled at Shadow. "Because you need to focus more Silver. You can't let your guard down even for a minute." Silver reached for his gloves. "I'm not even dressed yet."

"Well Silver, if you didn't run off doing who knows what in the forest. You would be more focused." Shadow replied as Silver reached for his other shoe. "Throwing random things at me won't help me focus" he muttered to himself.

Outside Silver wen through is normal routine, training coarse, exercises, then mind activities. All this just so he can control his powers and be stronger. Silver never questioned the methods used he just did them, because it was easier to listen then to argue with him.

"Are you ever going to tell me what I am training for?" Silver asked. "You will find out when you are eighteen." That was all Shadow said, and he walked away. "That is it for today, go do whatever you do normally." Silver nodded and took off running.

Blaze was already there when he arrived. She looked in his direction "Haha to fast for you am I?" Silver laughed. "Sorry we were running little late this morning." They both sat on the edge of the cliff near their rock. "Hey, Blaze remember when you said our lives will change soon." Blaze nodded. "I think your right, Shadow has been pushing me harder lately."

"He is trying to make you stronger, Silver. You can't hate it that he is helping you." Silver leaned back. "Well, I hope you are right."

Blaze went inside later. When she went to the kitchen table to get her book it was gone. She was going up the stairs when Sonic called her name. "Blaze, the hedgehog in you pictures, who is he?" "Father why do you have my book?" Sonic was angry now. "Blaze answer my question!"

"His name is Silver! Now can I have my book back?" Sonic handed her the book and she went to bed.

That night Blaze fell into a deep sleep. When she awoke the next morning. She jumped out of the window not wanting to face her father. She began running when she felt as if something hit her in the head and she fell in to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 The Darkness Begins

"Hello Blaze" A deep dark voice awoke her from the darkness. Thought all she woke to was more darkness and a shadow in the distance.

"Wh-who is there... and how do you know my name?"

A menacing laugh sent chills up her back. "You should know me for I am a key to your past." "Answer my question! Who are you." "Well if you really must know... Only time will tell you." Then in a single burst of light the shadow was gone and Blaze was back where she was before.

As Blaze stood wiping the dirt off her when she heard the only friendly voice she ever knew. "Blaze?" She ran towards him "Silver! I'm over here". She ran towards him and couldn't help but embrace him."Blaze, are you okay?" Her eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't make the words out. "I-I-I don't know what's happening" Silver looked at her with calm, caring eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know it was dark and all I saw was a faint shadow in the distance."With these words she couldn't hold it in anymore she broke down and started to sob.

"Sh-sh-sh Blaze it's okay I'll find out what's hurting you I promise."

Silver spent the rest of the night thinking of how to help Blaze. After this afternoon he couldn't stop thinking about her. "How could I protect her thing must be haunting her dreams." He never found a solution when he drifted off to sleep and then he understood her situation.

Silver was in the darkness as Blaze described, but instead of a shadow he saw a face. Sonic's face to be exact. "You keep your son away from my daughter!" That is when Silver saw Shadow's face in the mist. "What are you talking about? Silver hasn't gone anywhere near your purple thing you call 'princess'."Sonic's face was filled with rage and he turned his head. "Well whatever they are trying to pull keep him away or I'll deal with him myself." Then the image vanished and Silver awoke.

Blaze never left the house the next day. She stayed inside of fear that yesterday would repeat itself. She couldn't hold it anymore she had to talk to her father. She walked downstairs and found him sitting in the main room alone.

"Father?" She finally spoke. His ear turned in her direction. "AH, Blaze just who I wanted to talk to." "I-I wanted to talk to you to." He looked up "What is it darling?" Blaze looked down towards the ground. "It's about my powers."

Sonic sighed. "Blaze you know we know nothing about them." "But they had to leave something with me a note? or maybe a symb-."

"ENOUGH," Sonic cut her off. "Like we have told you over and over. We found you with nothing but a basket, a blanket and a small tiara with a spark on it."

Blaze stepped back a little. "I'm sorry Blaze I didn't mean to snap. I also wanted to tell you something." What is it father?" Sonic took a deep breath. "Your little visits into the forest need to stop, this hedgehog friend of yours is no good. Neither is his father." Blaze couldn't listen to this anymore.

"Just stop please. Silver is my best and only friend. Nothing or no one can keep me from seeing him." With this she ran off to her room.

**Hey guys it's me. I know I haven't posted in a while but I have had some personal problems the past few months, But I want you to know that I have read your reveiws and comments and I am back and ready to write. Hope you liked this 3rd installment of my story and 4 will be coming shortly (Realy shortly I already and writing it in my head) XOXO.**


	4. Chapter 4 Blockades

"Silver, get in here right now!" Silver slowly walked into the room to face Shadow. Peaking around the corner he could tell he would be greeted by an attack. Silver readied himself for the worse. As he walked in the room a chair came flying towards his face. Using his psychokinesis he defended himself from the attack.

"Hello, Silver how did you sleep?" Shadow asked with a obviously proud look on his face.

Puzzled Silver looked at the dark hedgehog. "Fine, I guess... And you?" Shadow smiled "Oh. I slept just fine." Silver was starting to get concerned and he guessed it really showed "Why the face Champ?" Now Silver really was confused

"Woah, woah, woah, Champ? You never called me that before." Shadow looked at him. "You never impressed me before." Silver looked at him and kinda cocked his head.

"You think you are sooo clever don't you?" Silver really was confused now. "You think you can go out and see this little 'girlfriend of yours, huh?"

Silver was shocked_. Girlfriend? Oh, Blaze. But how did he find out?_. "Wha-what?" Shadow was furious now. What ever good mood he was in earlier was gone. "Just because me and Sonic hate each other doesn't mean we don't talk." He grabbed Silver's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"I should punish you for this, but I am not going to." He let go of him. "You can 'hangout' with her, but I am telling you right now. That girl is nothing but a ball of fire waiting to explode."

"NO, you lying she is not! Blaze is my only friend! Your just upset that I have found happiness in my life!" Silver darted out of the house as fast as he could. In the distance he could hear Shadow laughing at him.

_My life is a joke. I am nothing but his little play toy. His only joy in life is to make my life hard._

Silver's was so upset he couldn't hold it in. With all his strength he let out a big yell. A aqua blast shook the whole forest, knocking over a few trees._  
_

Blaze saw the blast and heard the scream. She looked out her window to see silver just floating there staring at the ground. She looked toward her door and saw a dark shadow creeping toward her. She imediantly shot a flame at Silver to get his attention.

Seeing the flame he quickly went to her house. Only to see her fighting off the shadow.

"Silver!" Blaze screamed. "Help me!"Silver then sent a aqua ball of energy at the shadow. The shadow retreated and Silver caught Blaze as she fell back words. She had passed out. Silver gently laid her on her bed and left when he heard the footsteps and worried cries of Sonic and Amy.

"Maybe Shadow was right? What is she is...? What am I saying? That thing had nothing to do with her powers. Or did it?" Pondering his thought Silver went home to face his punishment.

Blaze woke up when Sonic and Amy entered the room. "Blaze honey it's alright we are here." Amy said laying her hand on Blaze's forehead. "Are you alight?" Sonic asked.

"Yah," Blaze replied.

"Just a dream." Blaze hated lying to her parents but they would be furious if they knew Silver was in the room. "Must have been one heck of a dream." Amy smiled as she kissed her forehead. "Now, would you like to go to town with me this afternoon?" Blaze nodded. "Alright we will go after breakfast." She said as her and Sonic left the room. "Thank you, Silver." she whispered out the window,and quickly got dressed.

Town was a bustle of people running back and forth from shop to shop. Blaze loved it here, the sounds, the smells, the joy she sees on others faces gives her joy. "What are we doing today?" Amy looked at a small list in her hand.

"Well seeing to how we are low on food I decided to use today to get out of the house and off our normal routine." Blaze nodded and looked around. There were more people then usual today. Blaze was looking around when she heard a familiar voice. "No I am sure that is all I need."

"Silver?" Sure enough there he was with a brown basket of assorted foods floating in a aqua orb of light. "Blaze!" She walked over to him "Hey, I never got to thank you for saving me yesterday." Silver blushed. "It's no big deal." Just them Amy walked up. "Ok, I have everything on my list.. Why you must be the famous Silver?" Silver and Blaze both had the same feeling of terror.

"Well now I know why Blaze sneaks out all the time. Don't worry guys your secret is safe with me." Silver and Blaze both let out a sigh of relief. "But father already knows." Blaze said sadly. "Well yes but he believes Silver is evil. He will keep believing that, and I will believe in true love." Blaze hugged the pink hedgehog. "And that is why I love you."

**Two chapters one day. WOW all I can say. I know what. Over the past months these stories have been inside my head thinking "Okay so he saves her now what?". Well this is it for now see you later. XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5 Light

As the night fell her mother's words still hung in Blaze's head. _I believe in true love. _She loved her parents but the fact that she don't know her birth parents bothered her. She never thought about it before.

If she was to fall in love what would it do to her future.

To Silver's.

To the world's.

Silver was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. He was making random things float out of boredom. When he arrived home earlier he was surprised that he was not attacked or something else. It was almost if Shadow was happy he left and released anger into the forest. Amy's words also hung in his head somehow stinging his memory.

_Do I love Blaze?_

He had no answer but even worse was him wondering if she loved him. "This is to much to think about." He said to himself everything falling around him. He got up from his bed and looked out the window and stared at the full moon above. Somehow he knew Blaze was looking up to. Both of them were looking for answers.

Forgetting the events of the day one thing stayed in both of their minds. _It's not love I feel. Or is it?_

That night the dream was the same for Blaze. Darkness, menacing shadow, and the laugh. Tonight it was different. Silver was with her. The shadow was talking to them both. "You two should stay away from each other if you know what's good for you." "NO" they said in unison.

"Fine." the shadow chuckled emerging into the light. "Shadow?" Silver asked. The figure slapped Silver. "No, you fool.

"I am Mephiles, Mephiles the dark. It is my mission to make sure you to do not realise your future." Silver and Blaze looked at each other. "But, why?" Silver finally asked. Mephiles laughed."Why whould I tell you?" Then with a purple flash of light he was gone. That is when Blaze woke up.

Blaze quickly got dressed and jumped out the window before anyone else woke up. She darted to the center of the forest where that beloved rock was.

The place where she met him. The place where she found her absolution.

"Blaze!" there was his voice. "Silver!" He was in a hurry. "Silver what's wrong?" Silver stopped to catch his breath. "I-I know who is chasing you." Blaze looked at him. "It's ok I know to." Silver looked up. "Yo-you do?" Blaze laid her hand on his back, and they both sat on the rock. "I had a dream last night."

"You did to?"

"What?" Silver stood there is shock. "But, how?" Blaze couldn't respond she hadn't prepared for this. "Silver, did you believe what he said about our future?" Silver simply nodded.

"I-I don't know what I think anymore. I feel like I'm in darkness everywhere I go, but when I'm with you it's different." Blaze stopped him.

"Silver my powers are a curse. That's all I know I'm not anyone's 'light in the dark' I am a lost princess with no road ahead of her."

"No, Blaze you are much more then that. You have a future, and if Mephiles loses I guess it's with me, and I would want it no other way."

Blaze smiled no one has ever said anything that sweet. She reached out and hugged Silver and whispered in his ear. "Silver the hedgehog if that is how you feel, then I will be your light if you be mine."

The next day Silver felt like he was new. He now had a purpose in his life. To protect the only friend in his life ,Blaze. For as long as he protected her, he would never be alone in the dark again.

He walked down to get something to eat. Shadow wasn't there, all there was, was a note.

_Silver, I have stepped out for the day. I will return don't you dare run off. I will find you.-Shadow_

"Sweet, whole house to myself. To bad I won't be here." Silver dropped the note and packed a basket. Today he would take Blaze away for a day and let her forget all her worries. He then left the house.

He was halfway to the rock when darkness filled his head. Swirling shadows in his mind. Then consumed by darkness he fell over.

"I told you two to say away from each other. I guess I'll take matters into my own hands." Mephelis's evil voice pierced the darkness. Followed by his evil laugh then reality came back.

Silver stood there is a daze. _WHOA._

He still continued on. Arriving at the cliff he saw the clouds over the distance. "Just a short 10 minute flight some lunch and we will be back." He said happily.

When Blaze arrived she was her normal cheerful self. "Ready to go Blaze?" Silver asked. "Where to?"

"You will see when we get there... Your not afraid of heights are you Blaze?" She looked at him and laughed. "Of course not!" He held out his hand and she took it. They both began to glow and flew across the valley.

When they arrived Blaze was in awe. "Oh my gosh, Silver it is amazing here!"

"I found this a few years ago when I was running from Shadow. I feel calm here."

Blaze kissed his cheek. "You know I do to."

That night Silver was happier then before. Even Shadow returning home didn't break his mood. Though he didn't know the danger lurking about the forest.

The next morning Silver awoke to two new voices in the kitchen. "What the?" He went down stairs, only to see Amy in tears and Shadow and Sonic yelling at each other.

"What's going on?" Silver asked. Shadow stopped yelling at Sonic for a moment. He walked over to Silver and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Silver," He said in a calm voice. "have a seat." Silver sat down next to the weeping Amy. "Silver, Blaze has gone missing."


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth

Silver couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Missing?_ He grabbed the chair trying to hold on to reality. Could this be what Mephiles meant by handling it himself? "Silver?" Shadow looked at him. "Do you have any idea where Blaze would be?" Silver couldn't respond.

"Did she talk about running away?" Sonic asked him now. Silver looked at both of them then glanced at Amy. Finally he said.

"Blaze didn't run away sh-she was kidnapped."

Sonic stepped back in shock. "Kidnapped by who?" Silver just sat there. "Silver, by who?" Shadow grabbed Sonic trying to hold him back."Sonic we cannot attack him. He misses her to." Sonic quit struggling. Amy was now on her knees in front of Silver holding his arms gently. "Silver, please tell us if you know who it is."

"Mephelis the dark." Silver replied with tears in his eyes. He was trying not to look weak in front of Shadow, but he couldn't help it. Amy stood up, and looked at Sonic. "No, not him again." She ran over to Sonic and embraced him. Sonic held her close. He looked up at Shadow with tear filled eyes.

"He has returned, brother. This time he wants our children." Shadow looked at Sonic. "I thought you adopted Blaze." "And you adopted Silver. We are the children's guardians we cannot let them down." Shadow nodded to this fact. Silver looked at them both. "Mr. Sonic do you really no nothing of Blaze's past?" Sonic held the young hedgehog close.

"We do Silver, and yours to. Me and Shadow were instructed to protect you two." Silver was angry now. "Then why didn't you tell us anything? Why weren't we allowed to see each other?" Shadow responded this time. "We were supposed to wait until your eighteenth birthdays, which is when Mephelis was predicted to show up."

"But here he is," Sonic continued. "7 months to early." Silver looked at them both. "Can you tell me anything about my past now?" The two older hedgehogs looked at each other. "Your move, Shadow." Shadow heaved a sigh. "Silver,your parents are not dead. They live in the land of Wysteria, not far from the kingdom Blaze was from."

Silver sat there, as Shadow continued."They were the king and queen. Your father a strong golden hedgehog. Your mother her quills were white as the fresh snow. When you were born, the same day as Blaze in fact. A Shadow, Mephelis, came and told them disturbing news. 'When you son turns eighteen I will return.' They didn't know what to do.

"They had received a message from the neighboring kingdom. For the shadow had told them the same thing. So what they did was find the two strongest heroes in the kingdoms and sent the children with them. Knowing that only if they were together would the battle be won."

Silver fell back in his chair. "I am a prince? Destined to be with Blaze?" Shadow nodded. "The reason I was being hard on you was that he could return any day and I wanted you to be ready." Silver looked at Sonic, who had a stern look on his face. "Silver, you and Blaze are the lights to this world. With her flame and your light or psychokinesis or whatever you call it. You two were destined to unite and stop the darkness."

Silver understood everything usually, but this was to much. _I'm a prince. A light. Destined to fight darkness._ Shadow placed his hand on Silver's shoulder. "Now do you understand?" Silver nodded he finally knew answers to his past. "Silver, only if we save her will the world be saved."

Silver looked at them both and simply said "Understood."

Blaze was sitting in the dark, again, but she was wide awake. "Silver?" She tried to stand up but she found that she was tied up. "Mephelis, I should have know you did this to me." Mephelis laughed. "I told you two to stay away from each other so I handled this. I will kill you both. When I get my hands on that hedgehog." He disappeared in his normal purple flash leaving her in the dark.

Silver was at Sonic and Amy's house now. He was sitting at the table with Shadow and Amy while sonic was digging in a trunk. "Ah here it is." He walked over to Silver, and handed him a full suit of armor. "If you are going to save a princess, better look like a knight in shining armor." Sonic said with a small joke to his voice. Silver took the armor. He looked at it carefully. "How did they know my size, when this is eighteen years from my birth." Shadow looked at him.

"You look just like your father, I'm pretty sure it will fit you." Silver placed the helmet on his head he lifted the front shield and looked around. Shadow was nodding in approval and Sonic was still digging in the trunk.

Sonic lifted his head again this time holding a sword. He handed the sword in its case. Silver to the sword and removed it. The blaze was silver and had a blue tint down the middle. Silver took a second to take it all in. "A true knight in the making, don'e you think Shadow." Shadow looked at him. "In the making, brother he is already there."

Silver put the blade up and lowered the shield over his eyes. He put on the rest of the armor. He nodded towards the others as they prepared for the battle that will soon commence.

The three hedgehogs emerged from the house. "Wait, how will we get to Blaze?" Silver asked. After he asked this, Sonic and Shadow each took out a chaos emerald. Holding it up they both shouted "Chaos Control!" A purple portal appeared. "Alright," Silver said. "Lets go."


	7. Chapter 7 In the Darkness

Silver, Sonic, and Shadow all arrived at the dark dimension. Mephiles was standing over Blaze. From what Silver could tell Blaze was knocked out.

"Ahh, Silver glad you could join us. Oh look you brought friends." Sonic stepped forward. "Give me back my daughter."

"Ah-ah-ahh, I wouldn't stand to close Sonic, remember what happened last time we met?" Blaze seemed to twitch at this revealing a big gash on her arm. Both Silver and Sonic were disturbed by this.

"Shadow, I'm surprised. Hanging out with him. Out of everyone in the forest." Shadow scoffed. "Your just upset I am not on you side." Silver began to draw his sword. "Put that blade away boy before I use it on you."

"You can't hurt me Mephiles. I am not going to allow it." Mephiles made his way towards Silver, making Sonic and Shadow reach for their swords. "I can to hurt you." After saying this he slapped Silver sending him flying back words. "But I would find that to easy, I Would make you suffer first." Sonic knew what he meant by this he went charging towards him sword out in front of him. Mephiles grabbed the blue hedgehog and threw him across the room.

"None of you can hurt me, I grow stronger from your fear." Shadow then come up from behind landing a blow to the back of Mephiles's head. "Gah, Shadow you are only making it worse for your 'family'. Join me and we will take this forest and outlying kingdoms down." Shadow stood behind him. "I didn't join you then and I won't join you now."

Silver standing again now focused all his strength and ran over to Blaze. She was hurt badly, and slowly regaining consciousness. "Blaze! Answer me." She woke up and placed her hand on Silver's face. "Is everyone okay?" She asked slowly sitting up. "Yes" Silver said looking at her arm. "Are you okay?" She looked down. "Yah, I will be soon."

She was soon standing. Just then Sonic came flying towards her."Father!""Blaze" He held her close. "Listen to me, you two need to get out of here." He looked her in the eyes. "No, I won't leave you." Blaze started running towards Mephiles. "Blaze!" Silver and Sonic yelled in unison. Sonic took off after her as Silver stood there in a daze. "Hey Mephiles," He turned. "Ha-ha I thought I took care of you." Sonic grabbed her shoulders. While Mephiles was turned around Shadow and once again drawn his sword and had pinned him to the ground.

"It's over, Mephiles. I have you down. You will leave the children alone." Mephiles chuckled. "You forgot Shadow. I am pure darkness." With this he turned into a dark cloud and moved from his grasp.

"What?" Shadow yelled. Mephiles reappeared ten feet from Shadow. He then began to glow the aqua color of Silver's power.

"You have done enough Mephiles, you need to pay for what you have done to this family." Mephiles again turning to his cloud of darkness form he slipped from this attack. This time appearing behind Silver and blasted him across the area. Sonic ran up behind Mephiles thrusting his sword in his back. The sword passed harmlessly through the darkness. "You really are stupid, are you?" He said laughing as he blasted Sonic away.

Blaze sent a fiery wall between Mephiles and the rest of them. "Enough!" Blaze had turned a deep magenta. Her ponytail was pure flames. "You are getting on my last nerve!" Blaze then releasing another blast of flames, falls over and passes out. Silver rushes to her side.

"She is okay just knocked out for a while." Mephelis with one sweep of the hand puts out the flames, and starts laughing again. "You really think your little attacks can defeat me?" He then sent out a purple blast sending Shadow and Sonic back. Silver had put a shield around him and Blaze. He looked at her.

"Blaze! Blaze!" Wake up! Please! We need you! I need you!" She opened her eyes. "Silver look out!" Just then a hand reached down, and grabbed them both. "I have had enough of you two." He threw them with all his strength. They landed right next to each other.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled. "Double team!" Shadow looked up. "Are you crazy, we haven't done that move in eighteen years!"

"Just trust me!" Shadow nodded and ran to Sonic's side. He looked over to Silver and Blaze. "Cover your eyes!" They did as they were told. Then is a split second Shadow and Sonic were running in circles around Mephelis. A bright flame was forming behind them. Then Mephiles sent out a wave of dark energy sending them off their feet.

"You aren't the only ones who have become stronger." Mepheliswas walking towards the hedgehogs when Silver looked at Blaze. "It looks like he won, Silver. Th-this could be the end." Silver quickly remembererd the conversation he had with Shadow earlier that day. _"Silver, you and Blaze are the lights to this world. With her flame and your light or psychokinesis or whatever you call it. You two were destined to unite and stop the_ darkness.".

"Alright you two time to feel pain." Mephelis was standing over Sonic and Shadow. Silver took Blaze's hand. "Silver what are you doing?" He looked her in the eyes. "Just trust me."

"Have I ever not?" It was then when she kissed him.

**Hey guys. It's me again. Look I am desperate for reviews right now. So please write one! Also Keep looking for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Confesions

Silver jumped back. "Blaze?" She smiled. Just then a beam of light tore through here mid-section she fell to the ground. "Blaze?" Silver looked up at Mephelis who was smiling proudly. "Now I will take care of you." "Nooo!"

Silver flew into the air and let out a yell. Energy radiated off of him in rapid pulses. "AHA," Shadow said."My own personal touch, Chaos-Blast." He said happy with himself. "You can slap me, harm Shadow and do anything else," Silver said with his voice deeper then usual. "But you hurt Blaze that is where you cross the line!"

Silver went shooting towards Mephelis. Shocked Mephelis fell to the ground. Silver was readying a punch when Shadow grabbed his arm. "Go help Blaze, we will hold him off. Remember only when your powers combine, will the darkness be completely destroyed.

Silver went over to Blaze's side. He held her close. "Blaze you can't be dead." Then he heard Sonic yell something. "Use her emeralds in her bag."

Silver looked around for her bag and found it a few yards away. He quickly ran to get them. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Silver heard a faint voice.

_When the world has you down, listen to your heart son, if you listen closely you will know what to do._ Silver sat there silent for a few he got an idea.

He quickly removed the emeralds and arranged them around Blaze. It didn't work. He grabbed her hand and started to call her name. Then he realized what "listen to your heart" means. "Tell her how you feel, Silver." He said to himself. Then he let it all go, what he told her before and some more things he needed to say.

"Blaze, you are my light, my guardian, the only thing I stay on this world for. You are the gravity that hold my feet to the ground and the only thing I can look forward to when I wake. You are the thing that keeps me fighting. Blaze I need to tell you. Our destiny together needs to be full-filled. Blaze if you can hear me there is something I need to make clear."

"Blaze the cat, I love you!"

Sonic looked over at the two, and took another swing at Mephelis. "Silver, tell her again. She needs to hear you. Say it louder."

Haring this Silver stood up, and took off his helmet. He looked up. With eyes full of tears he yelled.

"Come back to us Blaze, I love you!"

Then something amazing happened a beam of light from the darkness came out of no where and touched one of the emeralds. Then the next one, and so on. Silver covered his eyes.

Then standing there surrounded by light stood Blaze. She looked at Silver and kissed him. "I love you, to."

"Blaze!" Silver said. He hugged her. "I know what we must do." She said taking his hand once again.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked. "Just trust me." Blaze said. Silver smiled at her."Have I never not?"

Blaze held up Silvers hand holding on tight and yelled.

"WE ARE THE CHILDREN OF THE LIGHT!" Her and Silver started moving towards Mephelis. "WE KNOW OUR DESTINY! WE KNOW OUR PAST! AND WE KNOW THE FUTURE!"

Silver chimed in now. "ONLY THE FLAME AND THE LIGHT CAN PROTECT THE WORLD. WE KNOW WHAT OUT DUTY IS! THAT IS TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM THE DARKNESS!"

Then in unison the both shouted. "MEPHELIS THE DARK! BE BANISHED INTO THE ETERNAL LIGHT!"

A beam was shot from their joined hands and shot towards Mephelis. "NOOOO!" Mephelis tried to run, but everywhere he went Sonic or Shadow was there. Finally the beam caught him.

Mephelis disappeared into the beam of the light. Silver and Blaze put their arms down, and both passed out.

They both awoke a few short minutes later. "What happened?" Blaze asked. Sonic limped her direction. "You two have saved the world." Shadow nodded "Yah *grunt* that was some impressive power."

"Oh no you two are hurt." Blaze said helping Sonic stand. "YEAHH, but I have had worse."

Silver walked over to assist Sonic. Then they took out a Chaos handed his to Silver. "You do the honors." Silver took it and looked at sonic who had one out also. "Chaos-Control!" The portal opened and Silver handed Sonic to Shadow. "I have to get something."

Silver ran over to get his helmet he threw down earlier. He walked back over to Blaze who was still there. "Okay, let's go home."

Blaze grabbed his hand and said."Every princess has her knight in shining armor." Then they jumped into the portal together.


	9. Chapter 9 Homecoming

**3 WEEKS LATER**

"Blaze?" Silver's voice broke the silence. "Oh, hello Silver." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her back. "Are you okay, Blaze you seem...distant." Blaze sighed "It just feels weird knowing my whole life was a lie." Silver looked at her. "I know how you feel, but doesn't it feel great to know we are finally going to meet our birth parents."

"Of course it feels great, I just worry about what they are like, and if they will like me." Silver turned her head towards his." Blaze they must have a problem if they don't like you."

"Oh, Silver you always know what to say at the time."

"And that is why you love me?" Blaze shook her head.

"No, I love you because you are you. No one can keep us apart."

She stood up. "Now let's go, I don't want to be late for our own 'Welcome home party'."

Hand in hand the two walked back to Sonic's house. It was from there they will return home.

The streets were lined with spectators. Screaming people from both kingdoms waved. Blaze looked out the window and waved back. At the end of the road there were two couples. One was a pair of cats. A small petite deep purple female, and a strong looking pale yellow one. The other hedgehogs, a stong gold one and, a quite small pure white one.

Silver and Blaze smiled for they knew that finally. They were home.

They emerged from the carriage. They crowd went crazy. Then Silver's father stepped up and spoke into a microphone. "At last the good people of Emerald, and Wysteria I give you, our very bright future."

**END OF BOOK 1**

**HEY Guys, Well here it is the last chapter to my first book. I will start book 2 as soon as I can. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. XOXO**


End file.
